unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberly
|Name (Kanji) = キンバリー |Name (Romaji) = Kinbarī |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Epithet = Nightingale |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Female |Age = |Height = |Classification = Magician |Classification 2 = |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Occupation = Professor |Occupation 2 = Crusaders |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Mage's Association |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = |Family 2 = |Family 3 = |Automaton = |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Voiced By = Shizuka Itō|Shizuka Itou |Voiced By 2 = Kristin McCollum|l2=false |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is an above first rate magician working at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a professor of Machine Physics; as well as the homeroom professor of Raishin Akabane and Charlotte Belew's class, and as the head of the Academy's Machine Physics Department. She is a member of the Mage's Association's Crusaders and is referred to as |Uguisu}} by her fellow Crusaders. As Raishin is one of the candidates forseen by Father Time, Kimberly threatened Cruel into an exclusive agreement for him to watch over Raishin with a compensation of a trunk of banknotes. Etymology Name Epithet Nightingale |Uguisu}} Appearance Kimberly is a young, beautiful, and intelligent-looking woman whose roughness stood out more rather than her beauty. She has a fair complexion, a shapely body, with an ample bosom, and a tall height. Kimberly has layered red hair that is swept up and clipped at the back of her head by a gold swirl designed magenta clip, with bangs parted from her right and strands hanging at each side of her cheeks, and has blue eyes. She wears a magenta tint on her lips and an education staff uniform that is composed of a tailored single-breasted black waistcoat, with a pointed tip design by each side of her chest that encircles to below her bust, fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at her left over a tailored collared long sleeved gray dress shirt, with a black intersecting line design on each of its collar and a red ascot tie tied at it, a knee length fitted black skirt, black stockings, and a pair of low heeled black shoes. She would usually wear a pair of rectangular framed silver eye glasses whenever she gives out a lecture or she would sometimes hang it at her chest whenever she is not and a collared white laboratory coat, with a pocket on each side by her chest, over her education staff uniform. Kimberly is a member of the Mage’s Association’s Crusaders, and as a Crusader, she wears a gorgeous black outfit, with its hood and hem inlaid with gold thread, that has a geometrically mysterious design. In the anime, the outfit is composed of a black brimmed hat, with a sheer black cloth attached to it that covers most of her face, and a hooded black mantle that is horizontally lined with a gold half circle stripe with gold studs on top of it. In the manga, the outfit is a flare collared coat, with a hood that has a single horizontal stripe, that has double vertical stripes at each side of its enclosure from its collar to its tip and a horizontal trimming at its bottom. Personality Kimberly is a forthright person who talks in a straightforward manner. She is acutely knowledgeable, keen, and insightful of her surroundings. Kimberly often interrogates a person to get to know more about one and one's underlying secrets. She has a discrimination towards unintelligent people. Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Raishin was disappointed after receiving the results of the transfer admission test he just took. Kimberly suddenly interposed and introduced herself, gave Raishin some advice, and then started walking away when Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, Kimberly hinted him of another way then finally left. Four days later, at the Machine Technical Vocations Building, Kimberly awaited Magnus who stopped upon seeing her. Kimberly asked Magnus of his impression of Raishin, and Magnus gave his opinion. Kimberly suddenly noticed the small bottle Magnus was holding and asked what it was. Magnus replied that it would probably be ash. Kimberly then asked Magnus why Raishin gave it to him, and Magnus explained to her the reason. Kimberly further inquired, but Magnus did not reply and then finally excused himself. As he made his way, Kimberly intercepted, tauntingly asking him to clarify if his automata were Banned Dolls. Magnus indirectly answered affirmingly and then finally left. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Angelic Element" IV Facing "Angelic Element" V Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 08 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 14 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 19 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 5 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Equipments Relationships Raishin Akabane Kimberly addresses Raishin as Second Last ever since he received the transfer admission test result of being in the 1235th out of the 1236. On their first meeting, she had a discrimination and was cold towards him; however, she was not completely unkind as she still gave him some advise, answered his inquiries, and hinted him of another way to enter the Night Party. Yaya Shouko Karyuusai Magnus Hotaru Tamamushi Kamakiri Kagerou Himegumo Mitsubachi Appearance Gallery Kimberly's Full Appearance.png|Kimberly's full appearance in the anime. Kimberly's Full Appearance LN.png|Kimberly's full appearance in the light novel. Kimberly in Her Laboratory Coat.png|Kimberly in her laboratory coat in the anime. Kimberly in Her Laboratory Coat M.jpg|Kimberly in her laboratory coat in the manga. Kimberly in Her Laboratory Coat LN.jpg|Kimberly in her laboratory coat in the light novel. Kimberly in a Crusaders Outfit.png|Kimberly in a Crusaders mantle in the anime. Kimberly in a Crusaders Outfit M.jpg|Kimberly in a Crusaders mantle in the manga. Kimberly in a Crusaders Outfit MS.jpg|Kimberly in a Crusaders mantle in the manga special. Character Art Design Kimberly's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Kimberly's anime character profile. Kimberly's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet I.jpg|Kimberly's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Kimberly's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet II.jpg|Kimberly's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Trivia * Kimberly was the test officer in charge of Raishin when he took the transfer admission test. * Kimberly wrote a thesis on the "Practical Application of Machinart for the Purpose of Anti-machine Warfare" for her doctorate degree. * Kimberly's real name is , but stopped using it after the war. * Kimberly holds a doctorate degree. Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1) ''“I’m a philanthropist. Whites, Blacks, Indians, Jews— they all equally bore me. The only measure of a man is in his knowledge. I hate idiots, and that’s all there is.” References }} Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Mage's Association Category:Crusaders Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Staffs Category:Professors